Poświęcenie
by Dosme
Summary: Bitwa o Hogwart, ukryta miłość, która poniosła ofiary. Nic nie jest takie, jakie się wydaje.


**Śmierć Freda. Fred nie żyje. Ciągle nie mogę w to uwierzyć. Jednak po co wierzyć? Przecież tego nie było. Wy znacie jedno zakończenie tej historii. Ja znam drugie. Chętnie Wam je opowiem... i nie, nie mówcie, że nie chcecie go słyszeć. Wiem, że tak.**

Bitwa o Hogwart.

Pewna trójka ludzi właśnie obserwowała, jak przedostatni horkruks zostaje zniszczony. Każdy patrzył na to z inną miną. Harry z powagą myślał o odpowiedzialności, jaka go czeka. Ron z niechęcią spowodowaną po trochu tym, że Hermiona odrzuciła jego pocałunek. I dziewczyna. Ona patrzyła na to z nadzieją, że wszystko zaraz dobiegnie końca i nareszcie jej ukochany będzie bezpieczny.

Szybko się otrząsnęli i ruszyli korytarzem. Śmierciożercy dostali się do Hogwartu. Zobaczyli właśnie, jak Percy, Fred, George, Lee, Seamus i inni czarodzieje stawiają im opór. Tu także wszyscy mieli odmienne miny. Bliźniacy śmiali się i żartowali, rzucając nawet najgorsze klątwy. Percy był szczęśliwy, że odzyskał rodzinę i że może im w jakimś stopniu wynagrodzić te wszystkie lata. Twarz Lee zastygła w grymasie zemsty, śmierciożercy zabili jego ukochaną- teraz może się odwdzięczyć. Seamus atakował, jednak z ciągłym wyrazem lekkiego strachu. Nie szło im najgorzej, jednak trójka przyjaciół postanowiła pomóc. Wszyscy ratowali swoje życie, kończąc inne. Czarodziejów dobrej strony w tej chwili można było podzielić na dwie kategorie- na tych, którzy ulegli żartom Freda i George'a oraz na tych, którzy w skupieniu rzucali klątwy. Jednak nagle wszyscy złączyli się we wspólnym przerażeniu.

Wschodnia ściana zamku powoli waliła się prosto na nich. W tamtej chwili ponownie czarodzieje się rozłamali. Jedni wznieśli tarcze, drudzy nie zwracali na nikogo uwagi, a trzeci nie zdążyli. Harry i Hermiona starali działać jak najszybciej, stawiając tarcze nad tymi, którzy tego nie zrobili, jednak nie objęli wszystkich. Po chwili ściana runęła. Wszyscy żywi kaszleli z namiaru kurzu oraz pyłu, który zasłonił im twarze. Harry rozejrzał się. Ludzie wyłaniali się z gruzów, z trudem łapiąc równowagę. Nagle rozległ się ryk.

\- NIEEEEEEEEE! NIEEEE! TY MUSISZ ŻYĆ! OBUDŹ SIĘ! JUŻ! SŁYSZYSZ! NIE UDAWAJ! NIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ZOSTAW MNIE! HERMIONA, OTWÓRZ TE OCZY!

Harry z przerażeniem odwrócił się i zobaczył kilka osób zebranym w jednym miejscu. Z głośno bijącym sercem, pobiegł w ich kierunku. Przecież to nie może być prawda. Ona rzucała z nim tarcze. Ona nie mogła...

Jednak leżała tam. Z otwartymi oczyma, cała umazana pyłem. Uśmiechała się lekko, jakby chciała powiedzieć: „nie płacz, przecież nic się nie stało". Jej ciało było przygniecione gruzami, nie dało się go wyciągnąć. Nad nią stali wszyscy przyjaciele, lecz tuż koło niej zalewał się łzami... Fred.

\- Obudź się! OBUDŹ SIĘ! TY MUSISZ ŻYĆ! OBUDŹ SIĘ! PAMIĘTASZ?! OBIECAŁAŚ MI, ŻE PRZEŻYJESZ! OBIECAŁAŚ! HERMIONO, KOCHAM CIĘ, KOCHAM SŁYSZYSZ?! NIE MOŻESZ MNIE TERAZ OPUŚCIĆ!

Jednak ona nadal tam leżała. Harry wszystko zrozumiał- odrzuciła Rona, bo kochała kogoś innego. Byli razem? Nie wiedział. Już nigdy miał nie zobaczyć jej uśmiechu? Już nigdy miała mu nie przypominać o egzaminach czy pracy domowej? Sam nie wiedział, kiedy dołączył się do krzyków. Sam nie wiedział, kiedy wszyscy inni się dołączyli. Jednak nadal najgłośniejszy był Fred.

\- Chodźcie, musimy ją pomścić. Musimy skończyć to wszystko! Musimy nie dopuścić, żeby ktoś jeszcze stracił życie!

To Seamus zachęcał ich do walki i to tylko dzięki niemu się otrząsnęli. Wszyscy poszli się mścić. Zabijali, żeby śmierciożercy poczuli na sobie śmierć ich przyjaciółki. Ranili, aby ich rodziny zaznały ich ból.

W końcu wygrali. Wiele ludzi odczuło ulgę, jednak czy to zwycięstwo było warte? Wiedzieli, że tak. Wiedzieli, że ludzi trzeba było poświęcić. Wiedzieli, że gorzej byłoby, gdyby Voldemort żył. Jednak ból, który czuł każdy z nich na pogrzebie Hermiony Granger, był nie do opisania. Może nie przyszło na niego tyle ludzi, co na pogrzeb Dumbledore'a, ale kto by zwracał na to uwagę. Jej życie skończyło poświęceniem dla swojego ukochanego. W ostatniej chwili dwoje śmierciożerców postanowiło zaatakować, jeden we Freda, drugi w Hermionę. Ich tarcze się rozbiły, Fred nie zdążył nawet tego zarejestrować. Jednak Hermiona... ona wiedziała i podjęła decyzję. Życie Freda w zamian za swoje. W ostatniej chwili rzuciła zaklęcie w jego stronę, a chwilę później było po wszystkim.

 **To była moja historia. Piękna prawda? Niestety, nieprawdziwa. Chciałabym się oszukiwać, ale zawsze na koniec przypomina mi się rzeczywistość. Dlaczego on to zrobił?! Dlaczego rzucił na mnie tarczę?! Dlaczego nie obronił siebie?! Minęło kilka miesięcy, a ja ciągle przychodzę do Freda i zadaje te same pytania. Czy moje życie było tego warte? Wyobrażam sobie, jak uśmiecha się czule i mówi "oczywiście, że tak". Wiem, że tak by było. Wiem, że chciałby, żebym żyła i żebym była szczęśliwa. Jednak ja nie mogę. Nie mogę bez niego żyć. Czy to tak trudno pojąć? Czy tak trudno zrozumieć, że Hermiona Granger kocha coś bardziej niż książki?**

 **\- Fred, ty głupolu- powiedziała ze łzami w oczach.**


End file.
